This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A lever arm with a pedal can be provided in a vehicle to allow a driver to operate a throttle to accelerate the vehicle, apply the brake system to decelerate the vehicle, and a clutch to disengage and engage gears. The pedals are engaged by a driver's foot while the driver sits in a seat of the vehicle and are generally placed near a dashwall and/or a floor board of the vehicle. During an automotive collision, the pedals may potentially be forced against a driver's foot due to movement of the driver or movement of the pedals during the collision. During a collision, for example a front or offset collision, the engine compartment may move towards the passenger compartment and cause the pedals to move towards the driver.